Next Generation
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: Summary is in the first chapter to avoid spoilers.


**Summary: **Lily Potter sets off for her first year at Hogwarts. The threat of Voldemort may be long behind the Wizarding world, but there is still a world of fun and hijinx to experience!

**Author's Notes:** I took some liberties with middle names because they mentioned that Albus' middle name was Severus, so I thought I'd figure out the rest. I also took liberties with things like occupations, because we don't find out what characters DO in the epilogue.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters…in this chapter

**Next Generation:**

_Harry/Ginny_

James Sirius Potter- age 15

Albus Severus Potter- age 13

Lily Nymphadora Potter-age 11

_Ron/Hermione_

Rose Ariana Weasley- age 13

Hugo Fredric Weasley- age 11

_Bill/Fleur_

Victoire Gabriella Weasley

**Chapter One:** Surprise Visitor

It was a clear morning in mid July; the Potter house was all bustling as Ginny made preparations for the very special day that lie ahead. In the upper story of the large house a young girl stirred, sitting up and yawning as she rubbed at her soft blue eyes. She glanced towards the clock sitting on her nightstand, it was eleven in the morning, and she had overslept! With a soft gasp, Lily Potter leapt from her bed and rushed to the closet, which she threw open to reveal muggle cloths much better matched than those many witches her age wore. It helped that her father had been raised by muggles. She pulled out a soft pink top, adorned with an onyx heart, and a black corduroy skirt to go with it. Reaching into the top drawer on the bureau next to the closet she tugged out a pair of pink tights to finish the ensemble.

Then she scooped up her outfit and rushed down the hall towards the restroom, which she found to be occupied. She tapped at the door, if she was lucky the user would be willing to vacate so that she could use the bath.

"Just a minute!" Her oldest brother called out in a singsong voice. If people generally think girls are bad when it comes to spending time in the bathroom, then they had never before met James Potter. Once he'd hit age 15, he began to spend hours in front of a mirrors primping and preening himself. Lily really didn't see why on earth he should have to stop at every mirror he saw to check his appearance.

"James! You aren't just in their fawning over your reflection again, are you?" Lily demanded, pounding on the door more harshly this time. From the tone of his voice she was certain he was doing just that.

"I said just a minute!" He replied, and she could practically hear him rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"James! I have to get in the bath!" She insisted, but still he did not budge from the bathroom, "Mother!"

Lily would not have resorted to such childish tactics, but she was certain her brother was doing nothing of importance, and she desperately needed to get ready for the day. The door swung open and there stood her brother, arms folded as he looked down at her, evidently disappointed in her lack of patience, "Honestly, Lily, how old are you now? Three? Because that's what you're acting."

"Just get out of the way," She sighed in exasperation, squeezing past her brother and shoving him the rest of the way out of the room so she could slam the door behind him.

James shook his head, laughing to himself as he made his way down the flight of stairs. For some reason, this day was being made into a far greater deal than he thought proper. As he cleared the last couple stairs in a single leap, he spotted his mother hanging streamers with a wave of her wand. The curtains were pulled shut against the curious eyes of muggle neighbors. The tall boy, who was the exact image of his father years earlier save for eyes that sparkled a playful blue rather than green, made his way past his mother, pausing to kiss her on the cheek before heading into the kitchen.

"James," Ginny sighed in exasperation, her tone echoing her mother's much more than she'd ever thought it would, "Stop teasing your sister, please! Today's a big day for her, after all."

"Don't see why." James said honestly, inching a finger towards a freshly frosted cake only to have his hand slapped away by his mother, "No one made such a big deal on my eleventh birthday."

"Yes, well, it's not just that it's her birthday. It's an important day for your father as well! He's expecting someone he hasn't seen in ages to visit!" Ginny explained patiently, ushering her son towards the back door, "Now why don't you go out back and play with your brother until your Uncle Ron arrives."

Bustling about the house, Ginny really was a lot like her mother, and the similarities didn't pass her son's notice either. As he meandered into the garden he spotted Albus sitting on a wooden swing suspended from a tree by the fence, "Oi, Mum looks so fun in all her old school pictures, when did she turn into Gram?"

Albus simply shrugged his shoulders, watching a flock of birds that flew over head, "Hey, James, who do you think Dad's special visitor is?"

"Dunno, Al," His brother replied, leaning against the whitewash fence, "Some famous wizard or other, I s'pose. You know, he had a lot of dealings with great wizards when he was at Hogwarts."

Albus nodded in agreement. Although, if it was a famous wizard, why shouldn't they just apparate, or come by floo powder? Why had their father had to travel all the way to the train station to pick this visitor up?

Harry had received a letter by owl several days ago, and upon opening it, a look of confusion came over his face, followed by a faint smile. He'd turned to his wife, and in hushed conversation that lasted only a few moments, they'd seemed to agree on something before Harry quickly jotted a reply and sent the owl off once more.

Now he had rushed off to pick up the mysterious visitor. Ron and Hermione, along with their children, should be arriving any moment, and Harry should be returning soon as well. Ginny appeared at the back door, "Boys, we just got an owl from your Uncle Ron. Hermione had to go into the Ministry for awhile, so they'll be a little late. Come on in and help me finish the decorations."

Hermione, it seemed, had an unfortunate habit of being called in to work at inconvenient times. But, such was the life of a ministry official. She was the head, and a founding member, of the Department of Ethical Treatment of Sentient Magical Creatures. A department of the ministry which dealt with ensuring all magical creatures were treated justly and equally. Ron often insisted, the children remembered, that the name somehow be shortened.

The boys complied with their mother and, by hand finished the decorating as Ginny began working on dinner. Shortly, Lily came capering down the stairs, red hair up in an elegant ponytail. She made her way to her mother, and kissed her on her cheek. It was then that they heard the front door open up, and eager to see who this surprise guest was, all the children raced to great their father.

There stood Harry, and by his side a tall sandy haired man. He was thinner than he had been during his youth, but muscular. The children gazed curiously at him, his sandy hair, and his broad shoulders. He didn't look like any of the famous wizards they'd seen in their chocolate frog cards.

"This is my cousin," Harry said after he'd greeted the children with hugs, "Dudley Dursley."

"So, you're the infamous Dudley." Came a voice from the kitchen door, and there stood Ginny, arms folded across her chest, "And after how horridly Harry was treated in his childhood you think-"

"Ginny," Harry cut her off, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "I thought we'd agreed that we weren't going to talk about that. Besides, he _is_ the one who was most decent to me when we left Privet Drive."

"Oh yes," Ginny muttered, "A handshake after how many years of cruelty completely makes up for everything!"

"Well…She's right." Dudley piped up, "I was terrible to you, Harry. My mother and father and I…you didn't deserve that treatment."

"Yes, well, you were a spoiled git back then, weren't you," and Harry and Dudley began to laugh as though they'd been discussing some happy childhood caper.

"No denying that, I s'pose." Dudley conceded. Then turning to face Ginny he gave a smile, "You're Ginny, then? I think I remember…well, more reading 'bout you than hearing." He flushed slightly, remembering how he had snuck into Harry's room occasionally in their childhood, going through the papers and letters in his desk.

"Yes, well, I suppose if Harry's willing to let bygones be, then I can't hold what happened against you, can I?" She sighed, once more sounding remarkably like her mother. She gave Dudley a soft smile, and then turned to head back into the kitchen.

"Ron's not here yet?" Harry called to his wife as he guided Dudley and the children into the sitting room. He turned to James as he waited for an answer, "Dudley's got a suitcase in the car, just one. Could you take it to the guest rooms?"

James, looking rather insulted at being asked to do the job, sulked off to the car.

"Hermione had to run in to the office. They should be here a little later. Mum and Dad are coming, and Percy and the George. Charlie said he couldn't make it, some emergency with the dragons. Bill and Fleur will be here too." Ginny explained, even after all these years, saying Georges name without Fred's attached felt strange to her. She bit her lip lightly, missing her brother sorely. She knew that he and George would have brought Lily a whole box of gags from their shop. George would still bring the gags, but he had never been quite the jokester he was in his Hogwarts days since Fred was killed.

"Right. I'm surprised your Mum's not hear yet." Harry had rather expected to show up to a house entirely full of Weasleys, or at least to find Molly and Arthur there. When he'd been growing up, Harry remembered, Mrs. Weasley had always been one to fuss over them. Now she did the same to their children.

"There's gonna be more?" Dudley asked, suddenly apprehensive at the thought of being in a room full of the magical beings he'd once despised.

"Just Ginny's family," Harry replied, earning a strange look from the large man, "It's a big family."

"Oh." Dudley still looked pale and nervous. He remembered with great unease the day when Harry had turned eleven, and he'd found himself with a pig tail. Dudley shuddered at the memory.

At this point, James returned, entering the room with a small hatbox tied shut with a lovely bow, "Dad, this was with the suitcase…makin' all sorts of noise. Thought it might be somethin' important."

"Oh," Dudley spoke again, this time a bit more brightly, "Harry said it was his daughter's birthday."

He stood, taking the box, and walked toward Lily, "You must be Lily, then. I wasn't sure what to get a…a witch," It was clear that, despite having had a change of heart as far as Harry was concerned, Dudley was still uncomfortable with the subject of magic, "So I asked Harry if there was anything I could get at a normal store."

He held out the box, and Lily took it curiously. Something within let out a timid squeak, but the box was far too heavy to contain a rat or a mouse. She carefully undid the ribbon and lifted the lid to reveal a small kitten. The animal was white as snow, with black markings over its left ear, and on the tip of it tale. The latter gave the impression its tale had been dipped in an ink well.

"Thank you!" She lifted the small animal from the box, its tiny white paw reaching up to bat at her bangs. It was a simply adorable kitten, "I'll name her…" She paused for a moment, running through the possible names she could bestow upon the creature, "How 'bout Hedwig, after you're old owl, Dad."

She remembered the stories Harry had told them of his youth, and how excited he had been when, for his eleventh birthday, Hagrid had purchased him a snowy owl. Harry reached down a scooped up the kitten from his daughters arms examining it, "Well, I'm sure Hedwig would be very flattered," He lowered the kitten back into Lily's grasp, "But this kitten is a boy."

Lily blinked, flush with embarrassment at her mistake. Behind her, James burst into laughter, finding the whole thing hilarious. Albus, who had always been a rather quiet boy merely smiled slightly, "Then I guess I'll call him Merlin!"

The kitten purred, as though to say it liked the name very much, then pawed its way up to sit on Lily's shoulder. There was a BANG as green flames suddenly shot up in the fireplace, sending Dudley toppling out of the chair he'd been in. The three children, however, rushed towards the fire place to see who had arrived.

Out stepped Molly and Arthur Weasley, the former carrying a casserole dish, and the latter a stack of presents. Though they had never been wealthy, with their children grown and moved out they could now afford a slightly nicer lifestyle. They still insisted on living in the meager surroundings in which Ginny had been raised, however, and even if they had still been living the second-hand lifestyle of years earlier, Harry felt quite certain they would be spoiling his children with abundant presents anyhow.

"Gram! Granddad!" The children shouted in unison as the barreled towards their grandparents. Molly, it must be said, had not changed much over the years, though her fiery hair had maintained its color only through a dying charm. Arthur, on the other hand, had lost most of his hair by now, and that which remained sprouted mostly in a small curve that stretched around the back of his head. They were clad in muggle clothing, their sense of style having much improved with the help of Hermione's muggle parents.

"Hello, children." Molly fussed, giving each of them firm kisses on the tops of their heads.

As Arthur set the present in a pile beside the fireplace, Molly bustled off to the kitchen, spouting apologies for being late, and asking what she could do to help. Mr. Weasley took a seat beside Harry, and introductions were made between Dudley and Harry's father-in-law.

"Couldn't hope for a better son-in-law." Arthur boasted as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. His eyes roamed over Dudley's tall figure, "And you've certainly changed since I saw you last. Of course, that was ages ago. Good to see you've come 'round to accepting us magic folk."

Before Harry's former tormentor had a chance to reply, however, they were interrupted by a shout from outside, "Ronald!"

The bespectacled man had to smile at Hermione scream. It appeared they'd chosen to use muggle means to get to Harry's home. He stood and made his way to the door, which he opened to reveal two children running towards the house, and Ron and Hermione following after them, Hermione muttering under her breath so that Harry could only make out every few words.

"Honestly…late…mean…mailbox…killed..."

Ron rolled his eyes as he clasped Harry's hand, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder what I see in her."

Hermione embraced Harry, "Hello, Harry. Sorry we're late. The house elves union is threatening a strike, and I had to try and help with negotiations."

Since the formation of Department of Ethical Treatment of Sentient Magical Creatures the status of the house elf had gone from slave to employee, and they were making steady wages. Since Hermione had headed the movement to free house elves, she was often called in for negotiations.

"It's alright." Harry replied, "Ginny and Mum are in the kitchen, if you want to go say hello."

Dudley was still in the sitting room, where another loud bang had just signaled the arrival of yet another Weasley. George stepped from the floo, looking at the obviously nervous man sitting on a nearby chair. After a few moments Harry and Ron entered the room,

The one eared man gave a bright wave before walking over to and embracing them with one arm, as the other was supporting a large package. Hellos having been exchanged, the package was added to the growing pile of gifts near the chimney. Hugo and James were now engaged in a fierce round of wizards' chess, while Rose and Lily played with Merlin. Albus sat beside his older brother, watching the chess pieces attack each other. Dudley's focus too was now on the game, which he watched with morbid fascination.

Several moments later the rest of the Weasley clan had arrived, and the party was ready to begin. They sat around an enormous table, plates loaded with generous helpings of food before each of them. Stories began to unfold themselves about the time, many years ago, that Harry and his friends had spent at Hogwarts. And Dudley, who had never heard before the incredible feats his cousin had achieved, felt a sense of admiration growing in him.

After the meal had been finished, Lilly opened her gifts. The first was the large parcel that George had brought with him. It contained, as expected, a number of gags from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The next packaged opened was From Hermione and Ron. They had, at Hermione's insistence, given her the practical gift of a quill, a bottle of ink, and several parchment scrolls. Percy's gift was equally practical, as it contained several leather bound volumes she would be needing for her first year at Hogwarts. Her cousins (Rose, Hugo and Victoire) had gone together to get her the Weird Sister's Greatest Hits album. The several packages from her grandparents contained a set of dress robes (just in case,) a camera (so she could be sure to send them pictures of all the friends she was sure to make,) and a diary (carefully inspected to ensure it wasn't actually housing part of the soul of an evil wizard lord.)

The family stayed for a while, gossiping and catching up. In the background Weird Sister's Greatest Hits blasted as the children danced. Even Dudley seemed to be having a decent time with the wizards and witches who surrounded him.


End file.
